The present invention relates to a clamping device and more particularly to a clamp for holding beehive honeycomb frames within the rotating reels of a centrifuge to permit a number of frames to be securely held in position during centrifuging and to be quickly and easily loaded and unloaded.
Beekeepers collect honey in honeycombs mounted on rectangular frames. A number of frames are housed in rectangular boxes much like those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,454. At harvest time the frames are removed from the boxes so that the honey can be extracted from the combs. Extraction can be accomplished by placing the frames in a centrifuge. The frames rotate between two circular reels about a horizontal axis. The honey cells are arranged at an angle to the plane of the frame so that the centrifuging causes the honey to flow from the cells. A number of frames can be arranged parallel to one another and oriented in a radial direction within the reel type centrifuge. The reel of the centrifuge includes two circular plates or wheels connected together, for example, by way of bolts, in spaced apart relationship to form an open reel. Some of the supporting bolts may be notched or otherwise arranged to form hangers for the honeycomb frames. Other bolts may be equipped with fingers which extend between the frames. The notches and fingers provide lateral stability for the frames. It is necessary to hold these frames in the reel so that they will not be dislodged when the reel rotates. The reel may be driven by means of circumferential gear teeth on the edge of the reel or through a belt drive connected to the hub of the reel.
In the past, frames have been clamped into position by individual latches on the notched bolts that hold the reels or by separate bars that can be affixed across these notched bolts after the honeycomb frames are in place. The task of closing individual latches or affixing separate bars can be inefficient. There is a need for a secure clamp for holding the frames in the centrifuge that may be quickly and easily operated and that is strong enough to hold the frame in place over a large variety of rotating speeds.